Ryuk's confession
by Martata
Summary: Ryuk confesses.LxL. r&r please.what should ryuk do? he loves Light but Light doesn't love him back
1. Yay! No Ryuk not yay

This is a one off. There will NOT be another. Please read and review as I'm a newbie to fanfic. And I'm ill and wrote it in like half an hour. Anyways I'm eating my chocolate and i want you to read this. I could have written it better . On with the story! Start off in Light's POV.

"Light?" Ryuk said quietly. There was something different about him today. He wasn't grinning like a psychopath like he usually does. He had a basket of apples so his body shouldn't be all tangled like that.

"What's up Ryuk?" i asked my disloyal death god.

"I have a confession."

"Which is?"

"I'm gay."

"And? So what you're gay?" i said. Ryuk looked like someone had turned him to stone. After a very awkward silence he piped up

"Aren't you surprised?"

"No. I'm gay Ryuk so don't you think i can spot the signs?"

"You're gay? That means we can be gay together!"He jumped up with excitement. I pulled him back down on the bed.

"NO! No we cannot be 'gay together'"

"Why?"

"Ryuk, I'm human and you're a death god. Anyway i love L."

"L-chan?" he hunched back over. He started to sob. I felt a bit guilty. No i didn't i never feel guilty. Do I?

" I'm ashamed of my guilty confession." I can't believe i said that. Ryuk stopped crying and chuckled. But he still carried on and flew out the window.

Did i just tell my death god i was gay?

Worse still did i tell him i loved L?

Shit! As much as i am a straight A student, i can be a right idiot sometimes.

Ryuk POV

I can't believe Light loves L! I've always loved him since the day I dropped my death note and first set eyes on him.

I'm a death god and i sound mega cheesy.

I will have to stay with him until either he or the death note expires.

And now he knows my secret and i know his.

How can he not love me? I'm the most gorgeous, sweet loyal death god you will ever find.

Ok I'm not that gorgeous. Or sweet. Or loyal. But still.

How can he love L? What has L ever done to make Light love him?

I mean Light is the person L is hunting down. Ill go back and confront him.

When i got to the Yagami household i peered into the window. I wish i hadn't. L and Light's lips were interlocked as they were rolling round the bed.

Shit!

L, was Light's boyfriend.


	2. that's a long time

Ryuk's POV

L was on top of Light- lucky sod - so all that I could see of Light was his chestnut brown head nuzzling L's neck- lucky sod. L was having a whale of a time- lucky bloody sod. Light giggle like a schoolgirl He is meant to be a school _boy._ I wanted to go right in there and rip L off of him but something stopped me.

Light was happy, so that meant I was happy.

If I stopped them then Light would never forgive me.

I think I'll just hover here and watch them, with a lot of content. Light whispered something into L's ear. L smiled.

What the fuck had he said? L nodded his raven head then pulled the cover right over them- LUCKY BLOODY SOD!

I put my hand to my face and realised it was wet with tears. Me. Ryuk, is crying.

This cant be happening. Can it? I went in the window and Light looked up at me. He shook his head slowly.

"What's wrong Light? You been caught?" It was then I thought about Misa. "Oh what will Misa say?"

Light shook his again.

"What's wrong Light?" L asked quietly.

"No it's just... what about Misa?"

"I can tell her."

"Yes or _I _could tell her." I said.

"That would be nice Ryuga but can you be subtle?"

"Yea, sure."

"Um can I just pop to the loo?"

"What? Naked?"

"Uh. Yes?" He said unsurely. He walked out of the room trying to cover his butt as he went across the corridor. He he at least I got to see one thing Lawliet didn't. He stood there in the bathroom stark naked and just looked at me.

"What?"

"Why are you here I thought you had gone out?"

"I had but I came back to find you making out with that idiot!"

"He is not an idiot! He is very intelligent, and good looking."

"Really? Have you actually seen him naked?"

"You just saw us. Of course I have you idiot."

"I'm not the idiot. You are."

"What I have I done? I thought you loved me."

"I do! That's why you are an idiot. You forget I have a death note and I can write his name in whenever I like."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" I gave him a sly smile. "I will if you don't answer some questions."

"Ok shoot me."

"Well I won't."

"I thought you wanted me to answer these questions?"

"I do."

"Well you just said you won't."

"Yea I won't shoot you." He rolled his eyes.

"Just ask me the damn questions."

"How long have you loved L?"

"Ever since I first set eyes on him."

"How long has he loved you?"

"Ever since he first set eyes on me."

"How long have you been making out whenever I'm not here?"

"Ever since we had our first moment alone."

WHAT??!! So they have been lovers practically since he has had the death note.

"Ok I'm going back to my game now." He walked back in to his bedroom. L is a really lucky sod.

What do you think then? I know it's short but there will be more chapters not many but there will be more. Review please! X It's inset day today and my bday 2morrow so I would be very grateful for those reviews! That button is calling you!


	3. Conscience

Hey guys ! Thanks for everyone that submitted reviews, and if you have signed up to this please review as well, as it is my fuel for writing more chapters and you want that right? Anyway this is following on from L and Light's ' game ' and I think everyone knows what that was.( I hope ).

Sayu Yagami came up the stairs and I heard a hell of a lot of shuffling from the bedroom area. L left not long after that, telling Sayu he was Light's 'study buddy'. Ha! Study of what exactly? Biology of the body? Geography of where you can put your dick? Or...

"Ryuk,"

"What? I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Well yes you are."

_He's got a point._

**Shut up Con. **

_You calling me Con? What kind of name is that?_

**It is better that calling you Conscience. That sounds like a perfume or clothing range for God's sake!**

_It sound quite pretty though._

**Are you gay?**

_Yes. _

**Wait, I mean you are a male, right? You sound like one.**

_Yes of course I'm male. Your 'Con' is always the same sex as yourself._

Really? Wow, I learn something new every day.

"Light, did you know your Conscience is always he same sex you?"

"What?" He shook his chestnut brown hair side to side and raised a hand to his head just above his wide hazel eyes. God, they were lovely eyes. "Have you been listening to a word I have been saying?"

"Is your name Con?"

"No. My name is Light Yagami as you fully well know."

"Then I haven't been listening to you. I was listening to Con."

"Con?"

"Con."

"Con?"

"Con."

"Con... WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS CON?"

"My Conscience."

". . ."

"So, as I was saying now you and L have finished your game I can talk to you. Did you know that your Conscience is the same sex as you?"

"No..."

"So does that mean that L's Conscience is a girl?" I said half to myself half to Light.

"WHAT? L is a guy. Trust me I have seen him in every place there is to see."

"Then you would have noticed the scar under his you know?"

"Well, yea." He went bright red. Ah bless, he was embarrassed.

"So you know that L is a transvestite then? Hang on if he has changed to be a guy then maybe his Conscience is a spirit transvestite. Do Conscience's have dicks?"

"I don't fucking know why don't you ask spirit lover Con?"

"Good idea."

**Con?**

_What?_

**You know L is a transvestite, well does that make his Conscience a trans?**

_Ha you are a truly funny person to watch over._

**What do you mean?**

_Well L isn't a trans._

"Ryuk, can I just say what the hell made you think of the most ridiculous idea that L has had a sex change?"

"Well I saw the scar and just presumed..."

"That he had originally been a girl? Ryuk, that scar is where his psychopathic brother B, had a bit of a wild time with his knives and cut L."

"Oh, right. Sorry. So do you know anything about this 'B' then?"

"He is L's crazy brother. He seems violent but he is actually quite nice once you get to know him. He grew up with L and he has an obsession with knives."

"You have met him?"

"Yes of course I have met him. He is the only family L actually has so he couldn't exactly introduce me to his parents. He is an orphan. They both are."

"B knows L is gay?"

"Yes."

"Ok, can I just talk to Con quickly?" I was rather overwhelmed by this recent information.

He mumbled something very rude indeed under his breath. He looked like he could kill somebody.

Ha-ha, well technically he could as he is Kira.

**Conscience, I need you again. **

_What again so soon. _

**Can you talk to other Conscience's? **

_Um, I can try. Give me the name of the human._

**Light. Light Yagami. Will his Conscience be gay?**

_Yes, it will. Will you stop asking me so many stupid questions. Yes he will be gay._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**So? Did you get hold of him?**

_Um, yes. Are you sure you want to know what Light is thinking?_

**Of course I do.**

_All he is thinking about is . . ._

_. . . _

_. . . _

_How great it is making out with L all the time, and what a plonker you are thinking he would EVER, and here I emphasize the ever, love you. _

**No, no! You can't be serious.**

For one moment, just one moment, I thought that maybe, just maybe, he might be able to love me. But no, no one can love a freak like me.

No one. And there it was. I was crying again.

What do you think then? I know it's a crazy idea i was in a really happy mood when I wrote this. All you B fans, I just had to get him in there somehow, and yes he will be in forthcoming chapters. Please please review!


	4. What?

So? How did you like the last chapter? Consciences sure are funny things, eh? Poor Ryuk! Anyway all you B fans I want to get him into this somehow and I have an idea. If you have any ideas of your own please please review.

Warning: B will enter soon pretty dramatically and will probably involve bad language or violence. (We don't know yet.)

"Ryuk, you wuss, are you crying again?" The sobs started to slow down as I did not want to be insulted by Light Yagami. Light, that is the one who was dating that prat of a detective, L. L is a raven haired, ugly, crap, so-called detective. Somehow, Light manages to love ( both emotionally and physically ( yuk) ) L all day every day. Well only emotionally. They can't make out every day all day. Hang on! If they did then they would soon get fed up of each other. Light has a month's study leave starting at the end of this week and I can pretend that I'm leaving and watch them tire of each other. I felt a grin spread across my face.

"No. My eyes were simply watering." That was partly true. "Hey, you know your study leave is starting Friday?"

"Well as it is my chance to see my fi ... I mean boyfriend of course I know."

"That is exactly my point. I don't particularly want to stay here watching you all over him, so if I leave, will you miss me?"

He nearly choked again. I don't know what on, but I thumped him on the back anyway.

"No." I must have looked hurt because he said, "What I mean is, you are right. Although I don't love you, I still don't want you to get hurt."

"Right. Ok so, I will pack my stuff and leave tomorrow."

"Cool. What stuff?"

"Well you know that I'm like your favourite death god?"

"No, I did not but hey."

"Can you go down to the shop and get me a big bag of apples?"

"Oh for fuck sake. You got any money?"

"Yes, _actually_."

"How did you manage that?"

"I killed someone with my death note then stole their money." I laughed evilly.

"Idiot. Fine, I'll go now but only if you will leave tonight."

"Fine."As soon as his butt (a lovely one) was out the front door, I began to search his room. I didn't quite know what for though. After ten minutes of finding nothing, I knew it would be risky to carry on looking as Light would be back soon. However as I pulled out his underwear drawer (do not even bother to ask) I found a present. It was wrapped carefully in crimson red wrapping paper, and I had the urge to open it.

And just as I was about to, I heard the door opening. I quickly shoved the package back and sat on the bed in the spot I had been when Light had left. I wanted to know things, and fast. I wanted to know everything. What was inside the wrapping paper? Who was it for? But I knew I had to wait to find out.

"Here are the bloody apples."

"Thanks. Well . . . um . . . I will be going then." I said it rather awkwardly but I managed it.

"Yea, um . . . have fun wherever you are going."

"Oh. I will, don't you worry."

I said that in such a way that Light looked scared. I was having fun here. I flew very far away, until Light could see me no more. Then I flew back again, and sat watching Light through his window.

"L? Change of plan. Would you like to come around tonight?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Ok, cool. See you at seven then."

Then he hung up. I started to eat one of the nineteen apples I had very quietly, as I did not want Light to hear me. By the time seven o clock came around, I was practically asleep (yes, death gods do sleep you know).

L walked in the room and before I could think 'L is a crappy detective', they were wrapped around each other like a boy hugging his mother after getting a new puppy. Light ran his fingers up L's spine, thought of Light making out with L instead of me, made me disgusted.

Just as Lawliet pushed Light onto the bed Light exclaimed through heavy breath "Wait a minute."

What? Please note Con, that is a good but confused what. Light could not have possibly tired of Lawliet already. I mean, if he had then that was fine by me but the adrenaline rush of stalking Light was really exiting. I mean Rem didn't ever need to stalk Misa, even though he loved Misa. Well, I suppose that was a bit different but you know what I mean.

He opened his underwear drawer and pulled out the small parcel I had discovered earlier. Oh my gosh, it is for that bastard?

"Here this is for you."

"For me?" L opened the present perfectly not ripping one tiny smidgen out of the paper. He gasped. Was it with excitement? Happiness? Or even shock? Actually who mutha fucking cares? I just want to know what is in there. I'm hoping it is something electric and he just got electrocuted. Now that would be funny. Can you imagine being electrocuted just as you were about to make out? Anyway L said "No way. You can not be serious."

"I am. I really seriously am. L, I love you."

Damn! I knew it was too good to be true. But if L hadn't been electrocuted then what was in there? I craned my neck to see if I could see without Light seeing me. There was a glint of silver. Was it a silver magnifying glass? Silver edged notebook? No.

"L. I really really do love you, you know."

"I know, but are you sure? I take it I know what this is for?"

"L, I love you so much I can't wait any longer to ask you." There was a pause. Ask him what? ASK HIM WHAT?

"L Lawliet, will you marry me?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! So? Review people review! And if you have any ideas for the entrance of B the put that in your review as well!


End file.
